Date Night
by CLEgirl2414
Summary: What happens when Date Night gets ruined? Smut Probably just a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Arizona knew her wife was going to be so upset with her. Her shift ended 2 hours ago and she was so late for date night. They had been planning their date night for at least two weeks. They were getting dressed up, dropping Sofia off at Mark's, going to a nice restaurant for dinner, dancing, and then hopefully some sexy times! However now she was late and Callie was probably at home steaming mad. Arizona was hoping that her wife would understand, I mean they were both surgeons. She was nervous that Callie wouldn't understand though, they have both been super busy the past 2 weeks and have barely had time for each other.

Arizona had made it home in record time, as she quickly walked through the door she dropped her keys and purse on the kitchen island. Surprisingly she didn't see her wife waiting in the living room.

"Calliope I'm home...I'm so sorry I'm late. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready to go." Arizona yelled through the house but still no answer. As she climbed the stairs to the master bedroom she was nervous that her wife was super pissed. She slowly open the bedroom door. "Callie?" Arizona called out and looked towards the bed...still nothing. Then she glanced towards the rather large sitting room attached to the master where she noticed her wife lounging on the chaise. What she didn't expect was what her wife was wearing. Her mouth dropped and she stopped dead in her tracks. Callie was dressed in a black lace bra and boy short set with attached garters that left very very little to the imagination. On top of the outfit, she had knee high black heels on. Arizona was absolutely speechless. It was like she forgot to move, she just stood there and stared. Callie stood and began walking over to her wife. As she swayed over to her wife she took her finger and placed her finger under her chin and closed her wife's mouth. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to stare." Callie whispered into her wife's ear.

"I...I...thought you were going to be so mad at me..." Arizona stuttered.

"Oh baby...I'm so mad at you. So now I'm going to tease the hell out of you." Callie spoke as she grinned and winked at her wife. "Now come here." Callie pulled Arizona by the hand and pushed her into a waiting chair. Along with the chair and chaise there was a metal pole right in the middle of the sitting area. "Um baby? When did we have a stripper pole installed in the bedroom?" Arizona asked and continued "not saying that I mind but when did we get this?" Then she glanced to her wife's beautiful ass as she swayed over to the stereo in their bedroom.

"How about you sit back and enjoy the show..." Callie said to her wife with a wink. Callie hit the button and suddenly the beat started.

This is how it's gonna be  
This is what you'll think of me

It's going down like I told you

This is how it's gonna be

Callie started dancing to the beat. Her body moved perfectly to the music. She grabbed on to one of the posts on their huge California king bed and leaned as far back as she could. As she came back she let go and made her way towards Arizona. As she swayed towards Arizona she was mouthing along the words to the song. She grabbed the pole and began to dance around it.

I'll be the last one standing

I'm not going anywhere

It's going down like I told you

I'll be the last one standing

Arizona was in awe of her fucking gorgeous wife and her miraculous body and she performed moves she never knew she could do around the pole. Arizona's hands were sweating with anticipation. She squeezed her legs together to try to keep her soaked core at bay.

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you  
What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

I'll have you beggin' for mercy, beggin for mercy Oh

I'm dangerous, so dangerous

I'm dangerous, so dangerous

Callie continued her assault on the pole. She reached up as high as she could and grabbed on, pulling herself up and upside down. She slowly slide down the pole as the beat of the sound was the only thing you could hear. As Callie landed on the floor she turned over and slowly started to crawl over to her wife in the chair. Her beautiful brown eyes staring into the crystal blue ones that had turned two shades darker the more aroused her wife became.

I'm the baddest mother up in here

And I'm about to make it clear

It's going down like I told you

I'm the baddest mother up in here

Now Callie had danced and done strip teases for her wife before but this time was different. Arizona was incredibly turned on, more than ever. She was still wondering where the pole came from and even more curious as to when her wife learned to use it like that. Callie got to the edge of the chair Arizona was sitting in. Callie was now on her knees and she ran her hands slowly up Arizona's thighs, taking her hands off her thighs Callie placed her hands on the arms of the chair and slowly standing up she pushed her cleavage into Arizona's face. Callie started to grind her core into her wife's as she stared into her eyes. Arizona groaned as she just wanted to reach up and pull her wife down onto her. As she went to touch her wife, Callie swatted her hand away and whispered in her ear "No touching".

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

I'll have you beggin' for mercy, beggin for mercy Oh

I'm dangerous, so dangerous

I'm dangerous, so dangerous

Callie stood and ran her freshly manicured nails along the arm of the chair and across her wife's back as she walked around the chair. When Callie got back to the front of the chair she backed up and put her luscious ass in her wife's face. Arizona gripped the arms of the chair so she wouldn't touch her wife. Callie started to shake her ass. As she slowly started to stand she ran her own hands up her sides and up through her hair. She turned towards Arizona and took off her bra and tossed it in Arizona's lap.

Get ready cause here I come

I'm about to come and get me some

Hot as smoking gun

So get ready cause here I come

Arizona was now biting her bottom lip. She could barely take it anymore. She wanted Callie so bad but she also wanted to see the end of the dance. Callie was again in her lap grinding down. Then in a sudden move she was on her knees in buttoning Arizona's pants and pulling them down her legs. After slipping her pants off she pulled Arizona's blouse over her head. Callie then latched onto Arizona's pulse point with her lips. She released and then ran her tongue up to Arizona's ear and nibbled on the lobe before whispering "I can't wait for you to fuck me baby. I can't wait to be screaming you name."

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

What you gonna do? I'm gonna rock you

I'll have you beggin' for mercy, beggin for mercy Oh

I'm dangerous, so dangerous

I'm dangerous, so dangerous

Arizona had enough. She grabbed the Latina by her hips and stood up. Arizona immediately had her lips on her wife's lips. She started walking Callie backwards to the bed. Their tongues were in each other's mouths battling for dominance. Meanwhile Callie's hands undid her wife's bra and dropped it on the ground. As the back of Callie's knees hit the mattress, she sat on the bed. Callie's hands went to the blonde's hips to slowly push Arizona's thong to the ground, she ran her fingers back up through Arizona's soaking folds. "Jesus babe, you are soaked." Callie said. Arizona panted as she grabbed her wife's face to kiss her "cause this fucking hot Latina just did the hottest lap dance/strip tease I have ever seen." And thrust her tongue back into Callie's mouth.

Since her wife was completely naked Callie began to scoot up the bed towards the headboard as her wife crawled to follow her. "Baby I hope you didn't like these panties too much..." She said as she ripped them off of her, leaving Callie in only her knee high boots. Arizona dipped her head down to her wife's dripping core and took a lick from the bottom the to top of her slit. As she crawled up her wife's body she licked and nipped here and there. As she got to her wife's mouth she kissed Callie passionately as she laid her naked body on top of her beautiful wife. Callie moaned as she tasted herself on her wife.

As she came up from air Arizona stared into her wife's eyes "I'm sorry I was late. I'm going to show you how sorry I am. So tell me baby how do you want me to fuck you tonight?"

Callie grabbed the back of the blonde's head and pulled her down to her lips. She thrusted her tongue in her wife's mouth. As they both needed air she pulled back and said "I want it all. I want you to fuck me all night long. Every way you can but first can you use the strap on?" Callie smiled at Arizona as she replied "your wish is my command..."

Arizona reached into the dresser and pulled out the red toy they had picked out for each other. She slid the harness on and crawled toward her wife again. She kissed her way up to her mouth where she plunged her tongue inside. At the same time she slid her right hand down her wife's body to her aching core. She slipped a finger in between the swollen folds. Callie moaned into Arizona's mouth. "You are so wet baby" Arizona said to her wife.

The blond wiggled down and spent a little bit of time sucking and licking each perfect breast. Sucking each nipple into her mouth and gently biting each nub and the soothing the nub with her tongue. Callie was moaning with pleasure and anticipation. She slowly slid further and straddled her wife. She grabbed the tip of the toy and rubbed it up and down her wife's slit to gather some wetness from her wife. Arizona slowly pushed the tip into her wife. She pushed the toy in a little bit and then brought it back out. She continued doing so until she pushed the toy up to the hilt. Callie moaned with pleasure. Soon their hips were rocking back and for with each other. Arizona sucked on her wife's neck as they rocked together in unison. The mix of skin slapping and moaning filled the air. Callie's hips started to rock harder as she was close to approaching her orgasm.

"Oh fuck...oh my god...Arizona..." Callie moaned loudly. Arizona could tell Callie was approaching fast as it was getting harder to pump in and out of her wife. "Fuck baby I'm going to come..." Callie moaned.

Just then Arizona swiftly pulled the entire toy out of her wife and slid down her body. The blonde quickly slid two fingers in her wife's throbbing core and started to suck on the Latina's swollen clit. Callie screamed at the sudden change and gripped the blonde's head pushing her down further. Arizona was flicking her wife's clit rapidly with her tongue as Callie screamed. "FUCK FUCK FUCK ARIZONA!" Just then she came all over her wife's hand. Knowing how sensitive her wife's clit was she pulled her fingers out and licked up everything her wife was giving her. Arizona had to hold her wife's hips down as she was spasming from her powerful orgasm. The blonde didn't stop licking up what her wife was giving and unexpectedly slid her tongue back into Callie's core. Soon Callie was screaming again as another powerful orgasm hit her. Finally her wife's body went limp and Arizona crawled back up and laid down next to her. The blond stroked her wife's arm till she came to again.

"Hey beautiful" the blonde said as she smiled at her wife.

"Oh my god Arizona. That was probably the strongest orgasm I ever had." Callie replied.

"Which one?" Arizona said cockily. And smiled and kissed her wife.

Callie smiled back and said "I don't know if I have ever come that hard before. I think I passed out a little. I'm not sure I can move."

"It's ok baby. Take your time. We have all night." Arizona told the brunette and she started kissing her neck.

"No, get up here and sit on my face!" Callie said as she pulled her wife's face back to hers.

"Oooohhh I'd love to!" Arizona said as she kissed Callie and climbed on top of her wife's face. Arizona straddled her wife and gripped on to the headboard. Callie grabbed her wife's hips and slowly lowered her wet throbbing core to her mouth. Callie than began to devour her wife's pussy.

Immediately Arizona started moaning and cursing. "Fuck Callie...oh fuck...oh fuck...oh fuck baby..." The blonde also knew how much Callie loved when she talked dirty while in the throws of passion so she began. "Oh Callie only you know how to suck my clit like that. Oh oh oh fuck baby...I love the feeling of you eating my pussy...yes baby...I love when you fuck me with your tongue. Don't stop fucking me. Don't ever stop fucking me! Oh god baby you are so deep." Arizona screamed as one hand kept a hold of the headboard and the other grabbed her own breast and squeezed.

Callie still holding on to her wife's hips, knowing her wife needed to release took one of her hands and took two fingers and plunged them up into her wife's core. She pumped in and out. Every other thrust curling her fingers to hit that spot that she could only find in her wife. "Oh cal...Callie...fffffuuuuuccccckkkk baby! Don't ever stop fucking me! Yes yes yes yes..." Arizona screamed as she felt the familiar yet unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As Callie curled her fingers one last time she also bit down on her wife's clit. That did the blonde in. She screamed and exploded all over her wife's face. Callie pulled her fingers out and lapped up everything her wife gave her. More and more came out of her blonde and Callie greedily drank it all up.

Arizona slowly slid down to lay next to her wife. Callie smiled as she kissed her wife's neck. Callie kissed patterns on her wife's chest until Arizona pulled her back up to face her. Callie smiled and in between kisses said "I think I paid you back from that amazing orgasm you gave me. I may have blacked out but you squirted all over my face!"

"I knew something felt different" the blonde said. "That definitely felt amazing. You ate me so wonderfully I'm not surprised" Arizona propped her head up with one hand and as she adoringly looked into her wife's eyes she slowly started to move her hand back and forth over her Latina's nipples. "I'm sorry I ruined date night" Arizona said as she looked at her wife.

"I think we made the best of it." Callie said as she pulled the blonde's lips to hers as they started round two.

AN-The song was Dangerous by Royal Deluxe

After I listened to it I felt like it could be a good stripper song. So the idea went from there. Hope you enjoy! If not oh well;)


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona tip toed into the bedroom, with a tray of coffee and some fresh fruit that she had just cut up in the kitchen. Once she entered the room, she couldn't help but smile at the sight on the bed. Her beautiful Latina was lying in the middle of the bed, hair strewn over the pillows and oh yeah very much naked. The sheet that was covering her had slipped down and her perfect breasts and toned stomach was showing. Arizona placed the tray down and slipped into the bed next to her wife. She leaned over and took her wife's left breast into her mouth. Immediately Callie groaned and put her hand down on the blonde's head. Arizona swirled her tongue around. When she released the left breast she switched to the right one doing the same motion she did to the left. She let go and moved up her wife's body. She nuzzled her nose into her wife's shoulder.

"Good morning gorgeous" Arizona purred into her wife's ear.

"MMMmmm good morning baby. I was just dreaming about you." Callie said back.

"I hope it was a good dream..." the blonde said as she wrapped her arm over her wife's chest.

"Of course it was, why don't you see for yourself" the Latina said as she grabbed her wife's hand and pushed it down to her very wet core.

"Wow...Mrs. Robbin-Torres...are you trying to seduce me?" the blonde joked as she ran a finger up and down her wife's slit as she started to suck on her pulse point.

Callie moaned "I'm sorry baby I just can't get enough of you"

"You mean the sex marathon wasn't enough for you last night?" Arizona said between kisses, still running her finger up and down her wife's slit.

"Well you see I have this blonde bombshell of a wife, and she's super talented...with her tongue...and with her fingers...oh..oh yes...definitely with those fingers...Callie moaned as Arizona had pushed two fingers inside her wife, and back out.

Arizona climbed half way on top of her brunette so she could get a better angle. As she attacked her wife's mouth with her lips and tongue as she pushed two fingers into her wife's waiting core. She painfully slid her fingers in and out of her wife very slowly. Callie moaned into Arizona's mouth. As Callie was enjoying the assault from her wife she ran her hand down to her blonde's core and slid her own fingers inside. Arizona bit Callie's lower lip and let it go with a smirk on her face. The wives stared at each other as they each had their fingers inside the other. They were mimicking each other's movements.

"Together...baby I want to come together..." Callie moaned as she kissed Arizona.

Their pace quickened. The room smelled like sex and the only thing you could hear was the panting and moaning of both wives. Soon Arizona ran her thumb over Callie's clit and Callie followed suit to Arizona's.

"Oh god...Callie...I'm...coming..." Arizona groaned.

"Arizona...yes baby me too..." Callie panted.

The wives came at the same time. Riding out their orgasms together. Arizona pulled her fingers out, put them in her mouth and sucked. "Mmmmm...god baby you taste amazing." Arizona said as she pulled her fingers out and rolled off her wife. Callie groaned as she watched her wife and did the same. "You taste even more amazing." Callie said.

The two laid there staring at the ceiling as they came back down from bliss.

As Callie regained herself she sat up against the headboard and. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Arizona also sitting up "Sure is! Before you rocked my world...again...I made us coffee and cut up some fruit." the blonde said as she handed her a wife a cup.

"Not only do you have magical fingers and a magical tongue but you also bring me coffee and food in bed.I think you are a keeper! Callie joked and winked at her wife.

Arizona leaned over and kissed her wife. "You can repay me later." She said as she wiggled her eye brows up and down. "First I think you have some explaining to do though."

Callie looked at her confusingly.

Arizona pointed to the stripper pole and said "Um when and who installed the stripper pole? And more importantly when did you learn those moves?"

"Oh" Callie smiled. "You liked that did you?" she asked her wife.

"Hottest thing I have ever seen!" Arizona responded with smile and pulled her wife close for a kiss.

"Well Mark told me that Lexie was a taking a pole dancing class a few months ago. I actually thought it would be a good idea so I have been taking classes too. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, so I only went when you were working late or when we were on opposite shifts. I have been going when I can for a couple months." Callie took a sip of her coffee. "My instructor told me I'm a natural." Callie said with a wink.

"That instructor has no idea!" Arizona said proudly.

"At least I know I could have another job if my job as a surgeon doesn't work out." Callie joked. "Anyway in class we talked that there are portable stripper poles available to buy. So I went and got one, and installed it myself." Callie said "Don't worry it can come down easily too."

"First of all I don't think we will be taking down that anytime soon. It would a shame to take it down after only one show." Arizona said seductively. "Oh and for the record if being a surgeon doesn't work out, I would never let you be a stripper. Only I get to see these...and this." Arizona said as she lightly stroked against her wife's breasts, then down to her wife's pussy.

Callie smirked "I love it when you get possessive!"

"Can you blame me...I mean look at you!" Arizona said as she pulled Callie closer to her. "I love you so much" Arizona said into Callie's mouth as she placed a very passionate kiss on it.

"I love you too baby..." Callie moaned as she tangled her hands in the blonde's hair.

As they kissed passionately, hands were roaming each other's body's...Callie suddenly stopped and got off the bed. Before the blonde could say anything, Callie grabbed her wife's hand and pulled her up. They continued their groping of each other's naked bodies as Callie walked them back towards the bathroom. "We smell like sex and have barely left the bed, so lets continue this in the shower." Callie smiled and smacked her wife's ass.

AN - So I decided to continue this to at least one more chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona and Callie stumbled into the shower. Callie turned the knob and the water started to cascade down on their naked bodies. Soon the shower windows were getting steamed up from the heat in the shower, and not just from the water. Arizona and Callie were standing directly under the waterfall shower nozzle. Lips were pressed against each other and tongues were tangled in a dance in each other's mouths. Hands roamed freely on each other's bodies. Arizona ran her hands from Callie's neck down to her back and slowly ran her hands down to Callie's hips and pulled her closer to her.

"God your body is so beautiful" Arizona whispered into Callie's mouth.

"You're...kiss...not...kiss...so...kiss...bad...kiss...yourself..." Callie whispered in between kisses that she was placing all over Arizona, as she slid down her body. Normally Arizona was more aggressive in the bedroom but Callie had her moments. Callie stood up and pushed Arizona against the wall. The blonde groaned as her back hit the tile. Callie shoved her tongue in Arizona's mouth as her hands grabbed the blonde's perfect breasts. Callie pulled back and looked at Arizona in the eyes. "I'm need to taste you...right now." Callie said seductively and slowly started to slide down her body. Once on her knees, she licked her lips as she looked up at Arizona. With brown eyes still staring at blue, she licked the blonde's wet slit.

Arizona absolutely loved when Callie stared at her when she licked her pussy. To the blonde it was like her wife was making love to her soul. Bringing them even closer together. Arizona couldn't help but moan while watching her wife eat her out. Callie raised Arizona's right leg and put it over her shoulder and began to devour her wife. She parted her wife's wet lips and made broad strokes from her wet core up to her throbbing clit

Arizona couldn't help but to moan "oh fuck baby. I love it when your tongue is in my pussy." She reached down and grabbed the brunette head pushing her even further into her core. "F...fin..fingers...baby...I need fingers..." Arizona struggled to get out as Callie repeated the broad strokes. Arizona was going for more of her wife she hand a firm grip on the brunette's hair as her other hand fondled her own breasts.

Callie reached around her wife's right leg and inserted two fingers painfully slow. Entering her wife a little at a time before pulling out. Then repeating the action a little further next time. With this angle Callie was able to push her fingers deeper into the blonde's core.

Arizona was begging for release "oh god Callie...oh god" she was repeating as Callie took her time. "Please...baby...please...let me come...please" Arizona begged. Callie felt like she had teased her wife enough and sped her pace up. "Yes...yes...baby" Arizona moaned in pleasure feeling her release closing in. Callie ran her tongue around the blonde's clit and sucked it into her mouth.

"Oh...god...Callie...YES!" the blonde screamed as she exploded on to her wife's hand. As the aftershocks of her orgasm rocked Arizona, Callie slowed her fingers and left them inside her wife helping her ride them out. Finally pulling out and gently setting her leg back on the ground she stood and kissed her wife. As Arizona sucked Callie's tongue into her mouth she groaned as she tasted herself.

"God you are so good at that" Arizona praised her wife as the broke for air.

"I can't help it. You taste amazing" Callie said before driving her tongue in her wife's mouth again.

As they kissed each other, Arizona slowly turned them around so Callie's back was now against the wall. "Please don't tease me baby...I need you to fuck me...hard and fast..." Callie begged the blonde Arizona grabbed one of her wife's legs and pulled it up around her waist. She didn't waste any time and plunged two fingers into her Latina.

"Arizona...god...fuck..." Callie moaned as the blonde entered her. Arizona dropped her mouth down to her wife's pulse point and sucked, Callie was trying to fight to breathe as she was taken by surprise when her wife slammed into her.

Arizona was relentless pounding her wife and Callie was loving every second of it. "God you are so deep baby...I'm so close..." Callie moaned as she felt Arizona reach the spot that only she could find. After a few more strokes Callie came hard onto her wife's fingers, dripping down her hand.

Arizona slowed as Callie's leg slowly slid down her leg to attempt to stand again. Callie felt weak but the blonde held her against the wall. Kissing her breasts, neck and back up to her mouth.

No words were needed as they loving kissed each other.

After this last round the girls cleaned themselves up and figured they should get dressed for the day. Well at least put some underwear on under their robes. The two headed downstairs and made themselves lunch. Then they just enjoyed each other's company. They sat around and talked. They Facetimed Mark so they could talk to their little princess. Sadly for them she didn't want to talk much. She was having too much fun with her dad and Lexie. So they agreed that Mark could keep her another night. They ended up watching a movie together where they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Having several rounds of orgasms will make one tired.

Callie was wrapped in Arizona's arms, their legs tangled, her left hand was under her robe on across her stomach. Her head was nuzzled in the crook of her wife's shoulder. Callie slowly woke and when realizing she was in her wife's arms she squeezed her wife and nuzzled further into the blonde. She laid there happily tracing patterns on her wife's hips. She stroked her wife's stomach lightly. Being this close to her wife had the brunette turned on. She rolled closer to her and maneuvered her wife's leg closer to her center. She slowly rocked back herself against Arizona's leg.

"Someone is turned on" Arizona giggled "I can feel how wet you are on my leg"

"Seeing you laying here half naked...makes me feel some sort of way." Callie grinned as she looked into Arizona's eyes.

Arizona rolled on top of her wife and slowly let her hand drift down inside her wife's panties. She slowly dragged a single finger through her wife's drenched folds. Callie moaned in pleasure. The blonde slid her finger up around her clit and circled it and then slowly slid her finger back through her folds. She repeated the action over and over.

"Baby please...please stop teasing me before I do it myself." Callie moaned not being able to take the teasing anymore.

"Mmm...show me then. Show me what happens when I'm not here." Arizona seductively whispered in the Latina's ear. Then she slid off her wife, and sat back on her heels.

Arizona untied Callie's robe more to see her body. "Show me..." Arizona said as she pulled her wife's panties down her legs.

Callie gave Arizona a smirk and ran her hands to her breasts. She reached around and undid her bra. She slid it off and pulled her arms out of her robe. She ran her hands back up to her breasts and squeezed. She pulled her left hand to her mouth and stuck two fingers in her mouth. She then ran those fingers over her already hard nipples. She pulled on her hard nubs with her left hand and with her right hand drifted down to her hot pussy. She slipped two fingers in-between her folds and slowly started to tease herself. All the while she was staring into the blue eyes staring back at her.

Arizona was licking her lips in anticipation. She was loving this show her wife was putting on. She was so happy she asked her wife to show her, it was a huge turn on.

"Mmmm...Arizona..." Callie moaned as she stared at the blonde as she touched herself. "Enjoying the show baby? Do you see how wet you make me?" Callie brought her fingers up to her clit and circled. Callie could see how turned on the blonde was. She was teasing her to the point she knew Arizona couldn't resist. She knew this would trick her into touching her. She brought the fingers that were in wet pussy to her mouth and sucked her fingers clean. "Oh god..." Callie knew exactly what she was doing. She ran her fingers back down her body as she spread her legs wider so Arizona could get a better view. Again she ran her fingers in between her lips and down to her core. She collected more moisture on her fingers and placed her hand in the air. "Baby do you want a taste?" She teased.

Atizona knew she asked for this but watching her wife she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned over and took her wife's fingers in her mouth. She sucked them clean and readjusted herself so she was eye level to her wife's core. She laid on her stomach and placed her wife's legs over her shoulders. Callie grinned as she watched her wife licking her lips with anticipation. Arizona dove in, licking and sucking. The brunette was surprised at the animalistic way the blonde was eating her pussy. She arched her back off the couch and with one hand grabbed onto the blonde's head while the other one was grabbing onto the leather couch for support.

"Oh fuck Arizona...fuck baby..." Callie screamed out. Not letting up the blonde continued to fuck her wife with her tongue. "Oh baby I'm coming...I'm coming..." Callie moaned

Arizona continued fucking her wife. Sticking her tongue deep inside her wife she felt the brunette's walls tighten around her tongue and felt a fresh gush of her wife's juices flow into her mouth. Arizona slowed and pulled her tongue from her wife as her wife's spasms slowed. She crawled up her Latina's body to the still panting brunette and kissed her wife. Sticking her tongue in her wife's mouth to feel her wife suck on her tongue so she could taste the unique taste that was her wife and her mixed together. "God you taste so good with me on your tongue" Callie said to her wife.

The wives laid on the couch in their post sexual haze just holding each other. "This past day and a half have been amazing..." Callie said as she stroked her wife's naked stomach. "We need to make more time for each other...we get so busy in our days that we lose this intimacy..." Arizona said as she kissed her wife's neck.

"Let's make a pact that once a week we have date night." Callie said as she stood and grabbed Arizona off the couch. She pulled her closer and kissed her. She released her wife to walk into the kitchen.

"Deal...let's make another pact that once a month we have 'date weekend'" Arizona replied as she pulled her wife in for another kiss. The brunette grabbed her wife's naked thighs and lifted the blonde on the kitchen island. They began to kiss each other again. "A weekend with very little clothes and a lot of sex" Arizona said into her wife's mouth. The brunette smiled and lustfully looked at her wife as she ran her finger tips over her wife's thighs. "Deal..." Callie said as she ghosted her fingers around her wife's mound. "How do you think we should seal this deal?" Callie devilishly smiled as she kissed her wife and slid two fingers inside her.

I hope everyone enjoyed my story. I love Calzona and miss them!


End file.
